Sonic Legends/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Sonic Legends. Controls Control Stick: Move, perform the Spin Attack, perform idle animations, and look up. A Button: Use the Spin Jump and Homing Attack. B Button: Use the Boost, as long as you have energy in your Boost Meter. You can obtain this energy by collecting rings and defeating enemies. Y Button: Perform a character's special ability. X Button: Activate whatever item you have equipped. You can get items by tending Chao in the Chao Garden, which will be covered at the end of the walkthrough, and choose which one to equip at the start of a level. Characters Sonic: Sonic is the fastest of the group. His special ability on the ground is the Somersault, which allows him to quickly defeat nearby enemies, and he can charge it into the Fire Somersault. In the air, it changes to the Bounce Attack, which sends him into the ground to defeat enemies. Tails: Tails is the best for exploration. His special ability on the ground is the Tail Swipe. You can hit it once for a quick attack, or hold down the button and then release it for a powerful Rapid Tails Attack where you can move around and beat enemies. In the air, he has probably the best ability in the game, the ability to fly for an extended period of time. Knuckles: Knuckles is a balance between power and exploration. His special ability on the ground is a punch attack, which can explode into flames if charged for long enough. In the air, he can glide. This ability doesn't work like flight, as he slowly loses air, but the fall speed is slower and the movement speed is faster. Amy: Amy is a mostly power-focused character. On the ground, her special ability is her Piko Piko Hammer. In the air, she has a decently powerful hammer spin attack that works similarly to her charged Piko Piko Hammer, but with less speed and a longer duration. Cream: Cream is not to be underestimated. On the ground, her special ability is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to attack enemies. It covers more ground than other attacks, and covers even more ground when charged. She can also fly as her special ability in the air, but it's not as extended, fast, or useful as Tails' flight. Shadow: Shadow is a unique character. His special ability on the ground is Chaos Control. The first time you use it, he picks up the nearest enemy and levitates it above him. The second time, he throws the enemy at another, destroying them both. In the air, this changes to Chaos Blast, a large explosion in front of him. Items Super Ring: Instantly gives you ten Rings. Shield: Allows you to take an extra hit before losing Rings or dying. This does not apply to falling into pits or lava, drowning, or being crushed. Speed Shoes: Doubles your speed. Pretty self-explanatory. Bomb: Destroys all enemies onscreen. Invincibility: Grants you temporary invincibility. You defeat all enemies you touch. This does not apply to falling into pits or lava, drowning, or being crushed. 1-Up: Grants you an extra life. Walkthrough Opening Cutscene One day, Sonic and friends are relaxing in Jade Hill Zone. Sonic is eating a chili dog, Tails is working on the Tornado, Knuckles is punching a nearby dummy, Amy is reading a book, Cream is playing with Cheese, and Shadow is tossing a fake Chaos Emerald from hand to hand. Suddenly, a letter floats in from above. Sonic grabs it, and it reads: "Dear Sonic and other archenemies, Mwahahahaha! I have recently begun my greatest plan yet! I will be able to take over the world, maybe even the universe, by supercharging my robots with energy from the stars! There are three days until my rocket launches. I dare you to try and stop me! Insincerely, Dr. Eggman." Of course, Sonic and friends run off to stop Eggman's evil plot. Jade Hill Zone Act 1 A couple minutes in and you're on the first level! Controls, characters, and items are covered above. Quick technical notes: There are eight zones and a secret zone unlocked after collecting all Chaos Emeralds. They each have two acts (except the secret one) and a boss fight at the end of the second act (or for the entirety of the second act in one case.) There are also fourteen Special Stages from the first seven Zones, which is how you get Chaos Emeralds. You access them by collecting all three Red Star Rings in an act, which this walkthrough will show you how to do. Okay, so here's the actual level. This is your average introductory zone. The theme is similar to Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes and Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance, a mix of beach and grassland. At first, it seems pretty straightforward, but soon enough you'll encounter some new enemies in the form of Moto Bugs. These are by far the most common enemies in the game, appearing in seven of the nine zones. They're simply putter back and forth until they spot you. When they do, they'll go right for you. Any attack is enough to defeat them, but they often swarm in large groups. Now, defeat all the Moto Bugs in the area and you'll get a Red Star Ring. Soon enough, you'll encounter a new gimmick in the form of loops. You need to pick up speed to go through them. There are often goodies on top of them, and there are here, a Red Star Ring. Also, Springs can bounce you up to high areas, and since this is where your first encounter one I thought I'd mention it here. There's also a platforming segment coming up. Basically, there are platforms that swing back and forth and you need to get across them. If you fall, don't worry, you just have to start over and you don't lose a life. Also, there are new enemies here to cause some trouble for you: Buzz Bombers! These are standard aerial enemies. They can shoot energy balls at you and that's it. Beat them just like Moto Bugs. Also, some bridges are coming up where Choppers will leap up from under them. They're new enemies that can be defeated just like Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers and, like I said before, leap up from under bridges (though they can do something else we'll see later.) Anyway, soon enough you'll see another gimmick. (Don't worry about all the gimmicks. This is an intro level, so they want you to understand everything. This amount of gimmicks is not common. Usually, they're more spread out with each world having a unique one.) This is a Grind Rail. Jump on it and you automatically move forward. Jump to avoid attacks. However, as soon as you jump on this Grind Rail, a huge Chopper will start chasing you! Jump to avoid his attacks, which are signaled by a warning sign. At the end, you'll go off a ramp and be able to rack up some serious points. Basically, press whatever button is shown onscreen. Do it just right, and you can get points faster than using a Laser Wisp in Sonic Colors. This trick section is one of a few in the game with another purpose: doing it just right lets you get a Red Star Ring. You'll be at the goal at this point, and if you collected every Red Star Ring, you'll be progressing to the Special Stage. Special Stage 1-1 Welcome to your first Special Stage! You're constantly moving forward and you can jump with A or B, boost with X or Y, and move literally anywhere, even upside down. However, all characters are equal here, so different ones don't have different speeds. Your goal is to collect a certain amount of colored Orbs before reaching the Rainbow Gate, in this case one hundred. Red orbs are worth one orb, yellow five, and blue ten. If you run into a mine, you'll lose ten orbs, the equivalent of a red orb. Things seem pretty standard until the Chao show up. A Hero Chao and a Dark Chao will appear in a balloon shaped like a Neutral Chao. (Fun fact: This is one of only three occasions where Chao appear in-game, the other two being Cheese being with Cream and the Chao Garden.)